Uchimoto Clan
The Uchimoto clan (団本一族, Uchimoto Ichizoku) is a prominent family of shinobi in Ōkamigakure, who has a great political power in the village's decisions. They were decimated during the Great Fire, but a good part of them survived forming the actual clan. Due to its influence as a mercenary ninja family in the Land of Wind, the clan signed alliances with other tribes and families that inhabited the desert and founded Ōkamigakure two hundred years prior to the start of the series. The clan also introduced their life philosophy of the "pack spirit" into the collective consciousness of the newly formed village. The Uchimoto clan produced all the six head villages, the most recent being Airin Uchimoto, who inherited the title from her father. The Kamishiro Clan refers to it as the Wicked Clan (邪悪な一族, Jaakuna Iichizoku), because the members did not follow their ancestors' teachings. Overview The Uchimoto Clan members are descendants of two great mystics, born in the Land of Snow. As they tried to share their knowledge and spiritual views to the others, the woman and the man were banished by the society they lived in, because it did not accept changes. Thus, the two found refuge in a mountain cave, where they continued their meditation. At one point they decided to travel around the world in order to find adepts from the other lands. As they traveled, they shared their knowledge and managed to gather around them only fifteen adepts, who believed in their words, the majority of them being poor farmers or blacksmiths. Thereby, they returned in the Land of Snow and established there a small community near the cave were the two mystics where used to meditate. As the time passed, the woman and the man had many children. Some sources said that they had around ten-eleven children, but some of them died at young ages due to the harsh weather conditions. As their children grew up and married the other sons and daughters of their parents adepts, their spiritual ties with the community got stronger. The two ultimately became the Matriarch and Patriarch of their group and adopted the name of "Uchimoto Clan". As the clan got stronger and stronger, the members created various types of weapons inspired from ancient myths. Also, some of the descendants of the two leaders started to practice mercenary activities and ultimately became skilled and feared shinobi and kunoichi. The other members, which followed their ancestors' teachings, became the Kamishiro Clan and started to oppress the Wicked clan (邪悪な一族, Jaakuna ichizoku) by paying other shinobi to kill them. Due to this, they migrated to the Land of Wind. At a certain point, they stole from the other clan, the weapons created by their ancestors, weapons which at that time were in the possession of the Kamishiro Clan. They this in order to get more power and this led to an imminent war between the two families, which ended with the partial massacre of the Kamishiro clan and fortunately with a peace pact. After this event, because the clan members needed a stable location for their families, they allied with other tribes and families that inhabited the desert; thus together they decided to create a ninja village, a dream which materialized very quick, while the village's leader became the head of the Uchimoto clan. The alliances were supported by Annaisha Uchimoto, who became the wife and the close advisor of Nori Uchimoto after the village's foundation. As the years passed, after Nori's death, the role of the head of the village was inherited by his eldest son and so on. During their reigns, all the leaders made pacts, initially, with other ninja clans in order to join their village, such as the Uzumaki Clan, and later with the other villages. They also created many strict rules and reforms to maintain the order and the peace in the village. Now the actual Uchimoto Clan is formed by the survivors of the Great Fire during which the second head village died as well. Abilities As descendants of the two mystics, the Uchimoto Clan still posses their ancestors' wisdom. As a result, one of them managed to form alliances with other mercenary families from the Land of Wind in order to create the village. They are specialized mostly in Water and Wind Release techniques, as well as in Ice Release jutsu, meaning that they can manipulate pre-exsistenting ice. Some of the members also had an uncommon ability to manipulate the three elements by using the tools they created. For example, Gina Uchimoto, a well-known kunoichi from the clan, could manipulate the water around her using only the Trishula. Trivia *''"Uchimoto"'' (団本) means "inside of origin", which represents a reference to the two mystics meditation inside the cave. *At its beginning the family was a non-shinobi clan, which followed the teachings of their ancestors. Their teachings are similar to those of one of the six orthodox schools of Hindu philosophy. *The tools created by the Uchimoto clan resemble with the ones of the Hindu mythology. They are now kept in the village's treasury and they have not been used for hundred of years. Ryuu's parents tried to steal these weapons in order to get more power, but they were caught and executed at the fifth head village's orders. *The clan's symbol also resemble one of the tools created by them, a Trishula, symbol for various trinities—creation, maintenance and destruction, past, present and future, the three guna. *The Uchimoto members, pre—Great Fire, all had common means of dress. Their attire consisted, for men, of a dark-blue/light-blue kimono with white pants tied at the waist with a black strip. They also tended to wear long-sleeved white haori over them. The woman were dressed with light-blue furisode kimono with simple dark/light designs of flowers. The members also wore the symbol of their clan on their forehead painted with blue or light green, or on a black bandana with dark-blue, such in the case of Nori Uchimoto. The only member who still respects the traditional attire, after the Great Fire, is Hisao Uchimoto. *In battle, they wore the heavy armour typical of their era and under it, black clothing with medium sleeves, long pants and wooden-tongs. *Airin Uchimoto is the first female head village from the clan. *''You are freely to use this clan if it helps you to develop your character/plot/etc.'' References *The Uchimoto Clan is a clan created for the Naruto RPC Universe by xMayaXD *Icon created by xMayaXD *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Clans Category:Ōkamigakure‏‎ Category:Land of Wind